fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Florence Godspell
This article, Property, is property of NowiePark: ''Right, Wrong? Don't lie to me. Actually, it doesn't even matter, why? well obviously because I'll defeat you right here, right now. This is the battlefield, every moment is a second in hell, so that's why it doesn't matter if I attack you when you're resting, it doesn't matter if I attack a soldier who can't even breathe properly and...it doesn't matter if I destroy a whole colony, just to find a simple decoration. '' —Florence Godspell Florence Godspell is an active mercenary who works alongside Silas Cocytus. She is known for her brutal and ridiculous sense of reason, but at the same time her soft personality. What she did prior to meeting Silas is unknown but it is evident that it holds the key to some sort of magic. Appearance Florence has the appearance of a young teenager, often seen in her armour. Despite the fact that her blade Granvine is composed of a magical metal, her armour does not have a trace of magic, just pure steel. Florence also wears a cape that is rimmed with metal, the front being melted into her armour. The bottom half of her Person flows into a dress coated in metallic plates, which usually somehow hide her feet. Florence's hair is a red colour, that is usually tied up into a bun with a few strands of hair let loose. Her eyes are somewhat normal, with the exception that her right eye is completely black and partly sunk in, giving her a bit of a malevolent look. Personality Florence Godspell holds a bit of a "bi-polar-esque" personality. Although her personality is often kind, kind enough to free a person who just tried to kill her, her judgement and sense of reasoning has the uncanny ability to obstruct and change her decisions completely. Her reasoning is quite ridiculous, an example being that she once tried to destroy a guild because their name resembled a dish that once gave her food poisoning. History Her past is unknown, mostly because Florence refuses to explain her actions as a child. What is known was that she partook in an experiment, and that it eventually lead to her obtaining Granvine. Synopsis ...Coming very very soon Equipment Granvine- A blade of near legendary status, Granivne is a broadsword composed entirely of a metal that amplifies magical power. This is often used with Florence's Lightning Magic, effectively turning it into a lethal and sharp weapon. Royal Armour- Armour that has no traces of magic whatsoever, Royal Armour is a full body armour with the addition of a cape and a steel plated dress. Magic and Abilities Sword Magic- Florence does not use this as often as other casters, she only uses it when she is either in a tough situation or trying to lay a trap. Bullet shot- Florence casts a blade in midair, and then hits the base of the handle with Granvine, sending it flying towards her opponent blade first. Lightning Magic- Florence often uses her Lighning Magic in conjunction with Granvine and her armour. Because her armour is pure metal, Florence has the ability to conduct electricity all over her body, covering her in electricity, making her immune to most physical attacks. Trivia The character concept is based off of Mordred from Witch Hunter. Category:Silas Cocytus Category:Lighning Magic Category:Sword Magic